Zombies the real truth
by musiclover1325
Summary: Sure zombies are demonic beings that just love to eat our brains and guts right, well have you really heard their side of the story. My character Briana was a vivacious sixteen year old whose life suddenly comes to a hold because she is now a "Z" she shares her emotions and thoughts about what she has no become showing that even though zombie's are living dead they are still human
1. Chapter 1

Many think that zombies are just some idiotic creatures that only want flesh and that they will do anything to get it. Many treat us like some sort of virus, in a way I guess we are. Unfortunately many don't know that we exist because they created us. They filled this planet with so many toxins. Many say that we didn't know about the consequences. But the truth of the matter is that we did, we saw what the toxins were doing to the planet destroying nature and what not. Obviously if it was destroying the planet it had to be doing something drastic to us too.

Little by little the toxins rearranged our genes the change was very small, that scientists didn't really think of much of it. That little change made the human species evolve into something totally deadly. When a human dies, we die for a few hours or so depending on the person. Normally the cerebral cortex is supposed to shut down completely, but in our case it remains active and we come back to life in a way our hearts don't beat and because of that we're living but dead it's a weird concept really.

The ones that do remain living,live in fear of us all because we live for their flesh. No one knows why we crave it, we just do. Many speculate that it makes us feel alive again maybe for some it does. Personally I hated the feeling of being bitten so why would I ever want to bring that upon another human. So even though I crave it I don't like nor do I eat human flesh.

Just the other day a group of us "Z's" were crawling through the streets and we came up on a campsite of survivors.

I blinked and turned my head, my remaining killer instincts began to become active thankfully I have learned to control my inner monster so while others began their attack I remained there standing like an idiot. I watched my fellow "Z's" drop one by one. They must have been shooting at them. It is only possible to kill us if you decapitate our cerebral cortex. I wondered why they were not shooting at me but I wasn't going to stick around to find out. Even though I was dead I still liked living.

I did a marching band pivot and turned around. I was surprised I still knew how to do that since I haven't been in marching band since sophomore year in high school. But then again as a zombie you are able to relive your memories. I stumbled back to my hide out where I had gathered some things I grew up with.

I guess it reminded me of the good times when humanity actually lived in harmony, sure there were wars and countries had sissy fights against one another, but those were there times were living was actually meaningful. Now a days living was just torture. Especially for my kind we longed for the time were if we died we stayed dead. Living as a zombie just helped us relive our nightmares watching the people we once knew and lived with and cared for now look at us with so much hatred and no one wants to be reminded of this everyday of their prolonged lives.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

I've talked about how "z's" were created but I haven't yet told my transformation. It all happened on a rainy day,thunder was beating against the ground, lightning flashed, rain poured against me. I had just escaped from a bandit of "z's". Before I became a zombie I actually thought it was like a dream come true. As if one of my all time favorite video games had come to life and now I could be just just like Leon Kennedy from _Resident Evil _just a hotter female version of course.

When the so called end of the world came upon us I gathered all the ammo I could get. At first it was all fun and games trying to kill as many zombies as possible. Group of us even for the competition to see who was the best 'z' killer. Sadly on that fateful rainy day everything changed. As I mentioned before I had just escaped a bandit of zombies, well as I was running away I slipped and fell as I was trying to get up had noticed that I had twisted my right ankle pretty badly that was really bad to the previous injuries. Thankfully I had created some distance in between us but I hadn't counted on a zombie hiding near me.

I expected him to launch himself at me and devour me, but instead he just stared at me. He must have been a newbie. Newbies usually struggle with the concept of what they have now become. After a while of limping away I felt someone tackle me. I recognized this 'z' in particular it was an old friend from high school Cameron. He accidently scratched me as I pushed him away. Within forty-eight hours I noticed my skin change color, a horrible stench escaped from my body. I was roting from the inside and it felt disgusting. I was once a petite young teenager who wasn't afraid of anything, now I was turning into a monster.

I quickly checked my gun for bullets I wasn't going to let this horrific transformation linger on much longer, sadly my gun was empty. I gave a growl and made my way to people to kill me. But there was no one , just the dreadful "Z's". I realized there was nothing I could do about this.

Most say zombie's develop the craving for delicious flesh within a few hours of their transformation that didn't happen with me at all. I guess I hated the thought of being beaten that it actually never developed in me. In a way I had a stronger mindset than just an ordinary "Z" yet I was still looked upon as trash, In a way I guess I was.  
The funny thing is I learned something with this transformation came a price, but I also learned that what I used to think about zombie's was now what I thought of myself it wasn't fun being in their shoes. I learned to never judge someone by their cover, because you never know when you're going to be them.


End file.
